This invention relates to an improved track belt assembly.
The track belt assembly of the present invention is generally designed for use in large earthmover vehicles which are subjected to high stress and loads under harsh environmental conditions such as in rock quarries, mines, foundries, and other areas where tires are subjected to puncture-producing and wear-inducing elements. Track belt assemblies of the prior art comprise a plurality of ground-engaging shoes spaced about the periphery of the supporting structure. Placed in between the shoes and anchor plates is a reinforcing belt structure. The shoes are generally secured to a single metal anchor plate at its lateral ends by nut and bolt assemblies. The heavy loads on the shoes result in great stresses being developed in the nut/bolt assemblies. Especially high stress concentrations are developed in the areas of the anchor plates surrounding the holes in which the nut/bolt assemblies are passed, which may lead to premature failure. Additionally, since the anchor plates are secured at the lateral ends of the shoes, great bending stresses may be produced in the shoes.
Applicants have invented an improved track belt assembly wherein the stresses developed in the nut and bolt assembly and the bending stresses in the shoes are substantially reduced. Applicant's invention also has the advantage of reduced manufacturing costs due to reduced tolerance requirements.